


Almost Torture, But Worth it in The End

by Poison_Chan (orphan_account)



Series: As Close as I Can Get [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Extreme horniness, Fooling with medicine, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poison_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke fools around in Souji's medicine cabinet, and finds one that's particularly interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Torture, But Worth it in The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave This Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189244) by [scatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter). 



"Dude. Why do you have so much medicine?" Yosuke asked, rifling through Souji's medicine cabinet. "My parents. They think I'm cuckoo."

Souji pushed Yosuke out of the way. "You see, this one makes me sleep a lot, this one makes me nauseous, this one makes me pass out randomly, this one makes me super hungry, this one makes me cons- skipping that one... And this one makes me incredibly horny." That last one peaked Yosuke's interest. Incredibly horny, huh? "That last one was almost unbearable. I could barely concentrate. Do you know how embarrassing it is to jack off 5 times a day and STILL be hard? Ugh, worst day of my life."

Souji kept ranting about how horrible the medicine was, but Yosuke wasn't listening. He was trying to find the perfect way to say,"Hey partner? Wanna try that last one out?" Souji had a look of surprise. "A-are you sure Yosuke? We could be going at it for hours! What if Dojima comes back early! And Nanako has a house key-" Yosuke pressed his lips onto Souji's, but just to shut him up. "Just take the damn shit."  
^_^  
"I fucking TOLD you this was a bad idea Yosuke!" Yosuke had Souji up against a wall, advancing slowly on him, fingers fiddling with Souji's zipper. "What do you mean? Aren't you enjoying this?" Yosuke asked, a slight confused tone in his slurred words. "I a-am Yosuke. But I need you to fuck me. Right now." Souji panted heavily. "Oh, you do? Then I'll take my time."

Yosuke was practically torturing Souji to tears. He was so unbelievably horny, that Yosuke's short fast pulls weren't enough. Yosuke was stroking himself, moaning as he kissed Souji. "Yosukeee." Souji whined. "Fuck meee." An evil grin grew on Yosuke's face. "If you really want me to. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Yosuke stroked Souji faster, starting a rhythm as Souji thrust 3 fingers in and out of his ass, stretching his hole so Yosuke could fuck him, fast as possible. Yosuke stroked himself, sloppily and rather fast. But at this point, he was so horny, it felt like pure heaven to him. "Yosuke. Put it in."

Souji turned around and spread his cheeks wide so Yosuke could get it in fast. Yosuke slipped his dick in Souji's hole easily. Using his precome as lubricant, Yosuke thrust fast and hard into Souji. Using the fact that they were alone in the house, Souji took the liberty of screaming as loud as he needed to. "Fuck, Yosuke! Harder!"

Yosuke thrust harder into Souji, stroking him lightly with a rhythm. Souji, quickly reaching his climax, came all over the wall, Yosuke followed suit. "Fuck, partner. I didn't know it was possible to get that horny." Souji nodded his head in agreement. "I came all over the wall." Souji glanced at the ruined wall. He'd have to find some way to clean the bucket load of cum on the wall.  
^_^  
After Yosuke and Souji put their clothes back on, Yosuke was so tired, he decided to head home. "Y'know partner, I'll jack off to what happened today." And Yosuke ran from the doorway, leaving a flushed Souji with a confused Dojima as to what would cause Yosuke to say something like that.


End file.
